Tales of DxD
by Tale master redux
Summary: My collection of Highschool DxD stories and ideas. Review which ones you want to see as full stories
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another thing that I wrote. Yeah it is getting a bit out of hand but what can you do My Pen name literally says it all Tale Master. So yeah I have a lot of ideas**

 **Fair warning this fic in an alternate take on the traditional Overlord style fics with a lot of twist and turns, Because Evil will Always find a Way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, Overlord, Fate Stay Night and Type-Moon and any other franchise that may appear in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners, except for any OCs that may appear in this fic.**

 **##############################**

 **Chapter 1**

Issei Hyoudou, age 16, student of Kuoh Academy and a boy with a healthy interest in the opposite gender, don't let the rumours make you believe otherwise, after all I am at the age where I am supposed to be hunting for a girlfriend or girlfriends, in my case as my dream is to be a 'Harem King'.

And guess what folks, the gods above have even given me the means to become one or to be more precise gave me a job that comes with the side bonus of creating a harem, a job that I got after buying an old gauntlet in a trinket shop.

What was my job that basically gives me the right to create a harem, you say? Why, my job is to become the next 'Overlord', master of Evil and vanquisher of good, though the latter two are something that I can toss on to my successor. Currently I am just required to create a kingdom and find artefacts that belonged to my predecessors. So yeah, being evil was just a personal decision.

I freaking love this job.

I even got a wise ass minion, who was also my advisor, named Gnarl. He was the one who was teaching me the ropes of becoming a proper Overlord.

But that was not the best part. The best part was that the 'Overlord Gauntlet' that allows me to use magical spells had given me another special ability namely the 'Gamer' ability from the Gamer Manhwa, which basically meant that I was going to be a Broken as hell character. Once I figure out the mechanics that is. One thing was sure it was not like the one Han Jee-Han had gotten in the manhwa, though it did have some similarities.

Currently my current 'Stat Sheet' looked like this.

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 16 **  
Level: lv.1 EXP: 0%  
Class**: Player **Race:** Human  
 **Title** : 'Overlord' **  
HP: 300 HP Regen: 0.8 HP/sec  
MP: 110 MP Regen: 0.4 MP/sec  
STR*: 8  
AGI: 5  
INT: 4  
SKILL POINTS: 10  
Resources: 10000**

 **Skills:**

 **[Overlord's Mind]- Passive- MAX LEVEL**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of the mind, grants immunity to psychological and metal status effects prevents possession.**

 **[Overlord's Body]- Passive- MAX LEVEL**

 **Description: Grant's a body similar to the ancient Overlords. Pain form damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects. Also grants pseudo-immortality in the form of eternal youth.**

 **[Multi-verse Adaption]- Passive- MAX LEVEL**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt any knowledge and skills and magic found in the multiverse and use them without any repercussion.**

 **[Observe]- Active- Rank: 1/100 EXP: 9.0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The higher the level of skill, the grater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed.**

 **[Minion Creation] Rank-MAX Cost: Variable**

 **Description: Allows to Overlord to create Minions using resources available.**

Apart from the three skills, the stat sheet was quite bare and empty. I did not even have a guide to refer to, which could help me decode the secrets of the 'game'.

Gnarl was not helpful in the least, not even when he was supposed to be my advisor as even he did not know how the system worked, just that it worked and had made the past Overlords who had mastered it a forced to be reckoned with.

"You know Gnarl you never did mention how I was going to rebuild the Overlord Empire or how it even fell." I asked my minion.

The midget advisor stroked his beard in a manner that made me recall how some of the old man with beards would recall the good old days and what not.

"How you are going to rebuild your empire is up to you Master Hyoudou, seeing that the empire fell a very long time ago and almost all of its territories are now either lost forever or now inhabited by very powerful beings, which would crush you as easy as breathing the way you are now." Gnarl said as he told a little bit about the empire of my predecessors.

Well I had forgotten that I was going to have to get into fights with supernatural beings from myths and if what Gnarl was saying was true then it was going to be tough carving out my own kingdom. I guess I should just start small.

"As for how it fell, well alas even the greatest dynasties and empires, sadly, must come to an end someday." Gnarl sighed, no doubt thinking lost in memories about the time he must have looked after the empire. He was sensitive like that.

"First I am going to need minions, just like the ones my predecessors used. Then a base of operation to carry out my operations." I said making plans on how to create an empire. It was going to be damn hard creating an empire in the modern world but from what I can guess there are different worlds and dimensions different from mine. If Gnarl is able to get me in touch with one of the other worlds, I might be able to build up my empire without too much hassle and let my descendants worry about expanding. Which, come to think of it were going to be many given the Harem I was going to create, yeah I will have to create some rules on succession or create a big ass empire to divide it properly among them.

Oh boy, not even a day in and I am thinking about succession problems. I really am stuck with something really big, eh. This was going to get some use too.

"So any ideas Gnarl?" I asked my advisor.

"Well we could try to rebuild one of the old Overlord towers and use that as a base of operation but they are scattered all over the multiverse that it would be difficult to find one. After finding one we can use that as a base of operations. The downside is that the towers are quick to attract wandering heroes who will want to slay the latest evil but on the flipside the towers hold quite a lot of resources that may prove useful." Gnarl said inquisitively, stroking his beard.

"Okay well I will have to learn how to defend my territories sooner or later so it might be good to gather up the resources but we better locate multiples towers first so that we have some back up bases to fall back later on." It was a good plan and well the resources Gnarl was talking about could go on a long way too if we hit a jackpot.

"That is a good plan sire, I shall begin locating the towers and preparing a portal for our departure." Gnarl said bowing his head in deference.

"And the minions?"

"The Gauntlet should allow you to create new minions sire you will just have to select a basic form for the minions and the characteristics of the minions and you should be able to create your desired minion. It should have been obvious sire." Gnarl said no doubt pointing out to the skill list.

"Yes but I wanted to see if there was another way to create minions apart from this." I admitted, while I did have the skill needed to create a minion I wanted to see if there was another way or not. I did not know how much was the 10000 resources I had, as it could be range from ridiculously huge to being less than a yen.

"Well there are other ways, sire but I suspect that you won't like them, considering you disposition." Gnarl admitted looking at me intently as if asking me whether he should continue or not.

I motioned him to continue curious at what the methods were.

"We can use the life force of animals and humans to use as fuel to create new minions and replace lost one or even outright use their souls to create powerful ones and enhance existing ones." Gnarl said laying down the facts.

It was a good thing that my predecessors gave me the Overlord's Mind to process the information properly and letting me see the benefits and cons of the methods in a cold detached manner, instead of viewing them with disgust…Wait THAT WAS NOT A GOOD THING! IT WAS BAD WAY BAD! No wonder my predecessors were mostly evil, pragmatism was very cold hearted at its core.

"Well it looks like we won't be using that method." I finally commented after getting my thoughts in order.

"Well sire don't rule this method out yet, souls and life force of demons and supernatural creatures as great at creating minions once you filter them properly. In fact I would advise against using Human souls and life force as they are really inefficient in the long run." Gnarl added with a smile.

"You want me to go Demon-hunting?" I said quirking an eyebrow at the suggestion. It really seemed quite appealing now.

"Well who am I to stop you sire, if you want to go kill some demons, harvest their souls and their very essence and use it to increase your own powers and minions in the process. Its not like any one would miss them since they seem to infest all parts of the multiverse." Gnarl grinned, and it was not a toothy fun grin, but a bloodthirsty one.

"And it's not like I want to see them cower in fear of your name as you wade through their corpses plucking their moaning souls and use it to fuel to create your army. No sire, I really have no such intentions, No sire, none." Gnarl said bobbing his head in a sage like manner, yet his hands trembled in excitement at such a visage.

"Maybe later Gnarl." I said noncommittally, yeah I would do that much later on after getting some proper training. After all I was not Dante who could shrug of meteors and kill the king of hell, so no demon hunting for me in the near future for now.

"Now why don't you go and start searching for the towers. Inform me later when you can get us to the nearest one." I ordered, getting Gnarl out of his thoughts, he was really mumbling away some really graphic descriptions. He was truly without a doubt an evil bastard.

"Very well sire, by you leave." Gnarl said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Seeing him leave I let my shoulders relax a bit, mulling over the order I had just given and the implications of it.

I really was doing this, weren't I?

I was really going to be a conqueror, an emperor, a king. When did life stop making sense again? This was really messed up.

Thinking about my dream I could not help but question my motivations for embarking on this path. yet this was the path I had taken, and like a certain redheaded idiot, I should not have any regrets.

Closing my eyes, i simply made a solemn promise to the faceless figures of my dreams, 'My goddesses wait for me as I conquer the multiverse and create an empire worthy of your presence.'

As sleep embraced me I could not help but question whether my dream would be worth it in the end.

########################

It was three days later that Gnarl contacted me again, saying that he had located around 5 towers that we could make use of. To say I was surprised was an understatement as I had thought it would take much longer than simply three days.

But it seems like I had underestimated the brown gremlin a lot.

"Well, sorry for the delay sire but I had to scout out the towers and deduce which ones we could feasibly make use off." Gnarl said bowing his head. "Most of them were filled with hostile creatures that we would have to later clear out once you get some training."

Seeing the brown minion bow I could not help but scratch my cheeks, "To be honest I thought it would take much longer honestly."

Gnarl simply huffed at my words and said, "Were I younger I would have been done in an hour and even clear out some of the infested towers myself. Sadly even the sands of time have sapped some of my vitality."

'Like you need any more of it.' I wanted to say out loud, knowing that Gnarl was quite the speedy bugger even in his condition. Really he was like Yoda with all that power pack in that small body. He must have been really scary in his prime.

"Anyway enough lingering sire, we should get going now." Gnarl said leading me deeper inside the forest.

"So, how far is the place?"

"Well to be honest I could open a portal here sire, but I think it is wiser to take some precautions first." Gnarl admitted, his idea was quite good and I was still unsure of what powers I was going to inherit and develop. So for now I was letting Gnarl take the lead on anything magical, till I manage to gain some rudimentary knowledge on it at least.

For now I had simply brought a side-bag with some rope, torch, some food and some books…yeah those kinds of books.

We soon reach a spot which gnarl seemed to be satisfied with and he muttered a chant of some sort. Blue light flickered around us, which I guess was probably some barrier of some sort. Then with a few more chants I saw a green portal come to life in front of us.

The green light of the portal was quite eerie in the darkness of the forest and knowing just who had opened the portal made me feel like I was in some sort of dark fantasy world.

'And you are the Big Bad Evil Overlord.' My mind supplied reminding me just what kind of job and title I had inherited.

Looking at the portal I knew that my life would no longer be the same once I took my first steps though it.

I could still back out now. Give the gauntlet to Gnarl, give up my powers and ask him to erase my memories of the event. I can still go back to my normal life like nothing happened if I chose not to back out now.

But "Okay, let's do this Gnarl" I had already made my mind. "Let's conquer the multiverse." With that said I stepped through the portal into the new world.

####################

…and into a ditch.

"Yep this is just the perfect way to start our adventure." I groaned, nursing my nose, which thankfully was not broken.

"Well…this sadly still is better than some of the past Overlords. I even recall a time when the newest overlords tried to make a grand entrance for their debut and spend most of the time in the infirmary after the disaster they caused." Gnarl said as he helped me get out of the ditch. He really had quite the stories to tell.

"Anyway come along sire and see your new base of power." Gnarl said as he led me down the muddy path.

We were in some sort of forest but in the distant I could see an ancient stone tower, made of white and black stones, the paint on the tower had wither faded into pale colours or was simply gone in some parts, the towers was also covered moss and wild plants, creating an aura of a truly ancient monument, which seemed to be quite intact despite its age.

"The tower is empty and is currently on a remote island surrounded by a barrier that keeps sailors and adventures from finding it. The island has plenty of resources, both in terms of materials and magical ingredients, as it is populated by both magical creatures and plants." Gnarl informed me about the general layout of the area. Frankly, hearing the details I thought that it was quite too good to be true.

"And you will not believe the number of predators and flesh-eating worms and plants that I discovered on the island. Why, just the other day I saw a hoard of cats eat a giant reptilian dog in a manner of seconds, not even leaving a single bone behind. I am sure that they would make excellent minions." Gnarl said grinning at me, no doubt expecting me to share his enthusiasm.

Yep the island was a mini death world, it was really too good to be true.

"Truly horrifying" I deadpanned trying not to show how disturbed I was.

"Yes horrifying and beautiful. You should have been their sire to see the cats eat away the dog at such a fast rate that the head was still howling in agony even as its lower body had been eaten away too the bone. It was truly a horrifying sight." Gnarl said with a giggle, thoroughly creeping me out.

The action reminded me of a child seeing and animal and gushing over it in desire to keep it. yeah Gnarl wanted those nasty little cats as a pet, in fact by the way he was going about the animals and plants on the island, I had no doubt that he wanted to keep some of them.

"Okay, OK, I get it; later on we will build a bestiary and a green house where you can take care of the plants and animal." I said massaging my heads trying hard not to think of the horrifying images that Gnarl had put in my head with his detailed and graphic retelling of hunts and kills he had seen, when he scouted the island.

"B-bu-but sire, I have no want of such thing" Gnarl sputtered at my words, "I…I, uh, I am merely giving you a run down on what glorious resources the island offers nothing more." Gnarl said nervously as he shifted to and fro in his place. He clearly was not good at hiding his apparent desire to own a bestiary and green house after I had mentioned it, especially when he was already wondering how he was going to take care of them without straining their resources.

"You Gnarl are going to build a bestiary and a greenhouse and see that they are fully stocked and maintained well. That is an order." I said making it official. The things an Overlord had to do for his minions.

"If that is your wish, sire." Gnarl said trying to sound reluctant about the whole ordeal, which in fact he was not. "I will see that it is done."

"But" Gnarl continued "a little bit of advice, sire. Don't let order minions push you around so easily. It is bad for one's reputation." Gnarl said as he skipped happily towards the tower, leaving me dumbfounded and stunned as I followed him with my jaw wide open.

That little bugger was quite the trickster.

Anyways the rest of the trip to the tower was not much interesting. The rooms were quite bare and the furniture while were in excellent condition, due to some charms and runes, were not up to my taste. Still beggars can't be choosers and they were quite classy too, though I refused to wear the clothes present in the tower, they were too old fashion.

There were some clothes and coats that I could use and some trousers, but only few as most of them had a balloon-effects when I wore them. I was no fashion expert but I knew a cosplay worthy dress when I saw one.

When I felt it was time to leave and head back to Kuoh, Gnarl informed me that he had modified the portal in such a way that time would flow faster in which side of the portal I was with the current conversion being 1 month on my side of the portal being equal to 1 hour on the other side.

I did not get everything he was trying to say but it basically meant that any place I was in acted like a Hyperbolic time chamber or something along that line. This basically meant that I had to say for at least two years on one side of the portal to make sure one day on the other side passed. Yeah Gnarl was stupidly scary and powerful if he could do that.

'And the bugger said that my predecessors could do that with much better efficiency.' Yep, I really had big, and I mean BIG, shoes to fill.

Still that meant that I could do my homework and study all I want I with this. Heck, last minute studies would no longer be last minute as I could stretch out the time simply by coming here. Yeah this was a skill I was going to surely learn.

With that said I decided to explore the place some more before returning home and start shift some of my stuff here, not only to hide some of the more questionable materials and give this place a makeover.

While the décor of the place was still impressive despite being worn with age, which I would admit that it gave them a unique charm, I still wanted to give it my personal touch too.

Let it not be said that boys are not great at decorating things.

Exploring the tower with Gnarl I discovered that the tower used some sort of odd glowing rocks to light up the place using magic. There was quite a lot of rune work, blacksmithing and magic involved too but I still did not know enough to say whether it was impressive or simply ordinary, though Gnarl really had some skewered standards even by most high fantasy standards. So it was quite debatable, for all I know the stones could be either primitive like oil-lamps or advance like nuclear powers bulbs, I really did not know enough to pass a concrete judgement.

It looks like I was really going to have to make a list of things to study and research. While more work did not seem appealing as I was not a workaholic, at least my stay here won't be boring and I could just pop back to Kuoh to catch a break.

Yep, no matter what I am not going to conquer my own world, that would be the place where I am going to spend my time as a normal person, or as normal as an overlord could be.

I also found some hidden storerooms and secret stashes, which gave quite a lot of resources.

 **Found Secret Stash of Hol!  
Received 100,000,000 resources  
Received 2 Soul stones (+1,000,000 Blank souls) Unlocked Resource: Can now use souls as resource for minion creation and upgrades.  
Received 10 Greater Blood orbs (+10,000,000 Blood Orb) Unlocked Resource: Can no use Blood orbs for minion creation and upgrades.**

That was simply one of the many stashes I had found, in the end I had gotten around 1,242,000,000 resources, 140 Soul Stones and 321 Greater Blood orbs. The number while seemed insanely high to me, just managed to raise an eyebrow from Gnarl who said that the find was quite smaller than what he was expecting. Really how ridiculous were his standards?!

I also found quite a lot of armours, weapons and books, I even discovered a working magical forge room in the tower, which once again Gnarl said was very low-level trash level forge and not worth much in the long run. Which was once again, proof of just _how_ ridiculously powerful my predecessors were back in the day.

Really the low-level trash, forge that I had discovered could simply create anything I ask it to create down to the very last detail, provided I had the resources to do so. The forge also did not need anything from my part except for providing resources to the forge and using my gauntlet to synch with it and provide the required details and traits of the item.

I could theoretically create anything with it, if I met the requirements and Gnarl was saying that it was a low-level trash. Yeah, his standards were really bullshit, and the past overlords were bullshit personified if this thing was just a trash item for them.

Yep I really had big, BIG, BIGGGGG, shoes to fill.

As I decided to call it a day and head to Kuoh to gather my stuff Gnarl told me that the Gauntlet could also act as a storage unit and had infinite storage capacity and that it could change its shape to hide its appearance. I practiced this feature by stashing away all the Mana crystal, Blood orbs and Soul stones away in the gauntlet. As for the rest I told Gnarl to leave them as they were but told him to take the books to an appropriate area.

Thinking that I was done for now I decided to head back to Kuoh to get my stuff, but just as I was about to ask Gnarl to open the portal a thought struck me, it was a simple idea but something that was worth pursuing.

"Say Gnarl can you open a portal to my room?" I asked.

"Of course sire." Gnarl responded as he opened the portal with a snap of his fingers, "Anything else?"

"Nothing for now." I replied mumbling 'show-off' under my breath.

Gnarl did not seem to hear my mumblings but he did seem to have a bigger grin on his face. 'Yeah, yeah rub your superior magical prowess don't you.'

Grumbling about overpowered magical Gremlins I made my way back to Kuoh, beginning a new phase in my journey to become the Harem King.

#################

 **4 months later (Tower)**

It took me around four months to fix the tower up and redecorate the place with Gnarl's help. During which Gnarl taught me spells like [Telekinesis], [Transmutation] and [Restore] to not only start my training in magic but also get me to practice while I help restore the tower.

[Telekinesis] was a skill that Gnarl said that if I mastered it, I would master as aspect of the universe. It was powerful and ridiculously diverse in its application with the top-tier telekinesis users being gods in their own right.

Still I was quite far off from that level and had to do with just lifting a few blocks of rocks at a time.

[Transmutation] was an OP skill as it allowed me to transmute various materials from existing materials. Some of the things the past Overlords did with this skill was truly Godlike going as far as to even transmute light itself, thoroughly bypassing or outright ignoring the laws of Conservation of Mass. I could also do that on a minor scale but nothing like creating a castle out of a molehill. Yeah magic was bullshit like that.

[Restore] was a spell that acted both as a healing spell and a repair spell as it could restore both organic and inorganic items and materials, though for now I had only mastered the repair side of the skill as I had very little practice healing things.

Apart from these three spells I learned some minor spells like [Agni] a fire spell, [Iód] an ice spell, [Iwa] an earth spell and [Vayu] an air spell. These spells while basic at first glance, were quite versatile in nature as they only followed the few basic principles unlike other elemental spells. Add more power into the spell to make it more powerful and use you mind to shape the spells into your desired shapes and sizes, simple.

Yep if I had enough power to empower the spells I could reshape the entire landscape at will but for now I was just going to have to be satisfied with simply tossing a few fireballs and rocks around.

Gnarl did say that later on I will learn some advance spells that made use of the surrounding natural energies to sustain and empower itself, but he would teach me that after I learn how to control my own powers and spells so that I don't accidentally unleash a spell that will siphon off all the energies of a planet and destroy the world as a result.

'If you are going to destroy a world do it intentionally not accidentally during practice.' Gnarl said, not as a warning about the consequences of the misuse of my power but because he probably wanted to see the cowering scared faces of the inhabitants when I destroy a world, which he could not do so when I did it accidentally.

Yeah he really wanted me to go on the Evil Overlord route but from what I had learned the past months about the races present in the Multiverse, there were some that I might have no qualms destroying due to the various crimes and atrocities they had performed over the years. And I might even destroy certain worlds due to their very existence being an insult to my very ideas and beings. I really hope that I don't have to do that in a long, long time.

Still my studies in magic were going pretty well even with my less than average magical reserves which Gnarl said should increase in the future as I grow stronger, so that was not a big deal for me. Gnarl even taught me some runes spells but said that I was not going to become a master of that craft in a long, long time, with the most optimistic estimate being 130 years, which was a long time for me, even with the now broken time dilation powers I had.

Yes I had also learn the skill [World Door] the portal spell that allows me to manipulate the flow of time and create a hyperbolic time chamber like environment. But even though I could use the skill and dilate the time, it was still nowhere near the level that Gnarl could perform. My best was just a 1 second to 5 second ratio, nothing like Gnarl which had second to day conversion rate.

Well after four long months of training and restoring the tower I was finally ready to summon my first minion.

Gnarl had been quite persistent in telling me to summon my minions not only to help restore the tower but also to start building up my army, to provide protection from the surrounding hostile animals.

While the idea merit, I did not want my first minion to be just a run of the mill cannon fodder. No, I wanted my first minion to be something that would stand with me till the end of my empire and stand head and shoulder above my other minions and take place as my general in the field.

For this I turned to my games and anime and other media to find the most appropriate model.

At first I thought of using Goku and Superman as the basis for my first minion but I found out that they were just too, too strong to control and were simply just too much above my level for me to put them down or re-establish my control in case they got out of my control, which Gnarl admitted could happen when the minion had too much 'instincts' to follow his commands naturally.

So no I was not going to use them for now, maybe later when I had grown stronger I would attempt pursuing that idea but for now I had to look to other avenues.

Following that method I started discarding a lot of names and characters that I had gathered up as suitable basis for my minions. In the end, I found that some were just too weak with no potential for extra growth or just too strong for me to have reliable control over them.

But I still managed to make a suitable list of characters that could serve as a basis for my minions.

Most of them were characters from Fate Stay/Night and thus I thought that it would be better if I created something akin like the Servant system for my minions. In that regard Gnarl had been quite the big help in hammering out the kinks and refining the system I wanted to employ.

"Sire, after seeing your plans for the minions, I must say that it is quite ambitious of you to create something of this sort." Gnarl said, as he followed me to the chamber where I was going to create my first minion.

"Yes and with the style of minion creation we are going to employ and the hard upgrades we will give to the lesser minions, we will be quite well off for now before we upgrade to better ones." I replied thinking of the grand armies that would soon be in my command.

Yeah, I was letting the power get to my head and Gnarl was not helping matters either but I wanted to indulge myself a bit after four months of training and preparations.

"Oh yes, past overlords did use minions to conquer worlds and patrol the land but with this method, you will bring new fear to the word minions and cannon fodder, my sire." Gnarl smiled for once truly impressed with me and my idea and let me tell you he was quite hard to please as he had seen quite a lot of things in his long life that some deeds while impressive were still overshadowed by other deeds that were greater still. So, I had to pat myself in the back for impressing him this one time.

Reaching the room, which was a hall in all but name, I saw that the ritual circles Gnarl and I had created for the task and the materials needed for the ritual were all present in their place. Models of units and figurines of the characters that I was going to use as catalysts for the ritual were all present, with my 'Player' class powers providing the Resources, Blood Orbs and Soul Stones, using its system. It was a really bullshit power that made quite a lot of things convenient for me.

Going to the centre of the hall I stood before the largest ritual circle, a circle specifically created for the sole purpose of creating my first minions and the special system I had created for my most powerful minions.

'The Heroic Servant System'

This system was basically a blend of a normal RPG-hero Class and the Servant System of FSN. The base classes would basically be Servant Class with some Changes that I had implemented with a levelling up system based on Blood Orbs and Soul Stones. It was basically the Chaldea Servant system from Grand Order with the Blood Orbs and Soul Stones replacing the Experience Cards.

The main difference was that I was not going to summon a Servant or anything of that sort, I was simply going to 'create' a Servant from the ground up which gave me quite the leeway in the 'stats' I would be allocate my minions and how the growth rate affects their stat gain, which I could later modify to my liking later on. It was quite the flexible system with Gnarl getting most of the credit.

I also made sure to make them 'adaptive' though it was nowhere near like the Zerg-adaptive but it came quite close to it.

I gathered up my thoughts and slowly filtered away the unneeded ones as I pushed all my focus into the ritual. Pouring my power into the circle, I activated it and willed it into the direction of my thoughts and wants, laying down everything I needed for the task.

My part was simply, I had to envision everything I wanted of my minion. From its shape and size, to the powers and abilities it would wield and everything in between.

It was not too easy a task, because even though I was able to envision single detail of the minion's appearance, envisioning the powers and abilities I was going to give it was a whole another ball game.

Still I was able to do so, and I had been able to sort out which powers and abilities I would give it now and which abilities my minions would gain later on. After that it was just a matter of thinking about its appearance and bringing it to life.

The circle roared to life and tendrils of magic flowed in the air as I saw the translucent figure of the minion float in the air.

She floated in the air like a pale blue ghost, almost transparent yet the details I imagined were all there from her face to down to her clothes. She was truly a sight to behold and one that I was going to bring to life.

After that was done, a blue box popped up in from of me asking me for confirmations of the next step.

 **Would you like to create the Minion?  
Cost 10,000,000 Resources, 100,000,000 blank souls and 300,000,000 Blood orbs.  
YES/NO**

Seeing the cost I almost choked and lost my concentration then and there at seeing the cost of the minion. While my stores of resources had increased over the past few months after Gnarl had taught me how to harvest them from animals and plants without harming them, it still had not increased by much and thus the cost would take almost 80% of my entire resources bar the 'Resource' one.

Gnarl had also pointed out that the system we were using relied quite a lot on Blood Orbs especially if I wanted to create a lot of magic oriented minions. So creating this minion would mean that I would have to stick to non-magical minions for quite a while which to be honest would hamper quite a lot of plans I had laid out.

But upon gazing at the translucent figure of my minion, who looked like a goddess, I knew that it was going to be worth the cost. I could just later on harvest the materials or raid one of the hidden stashes to fill up my depleted resources. So it was no big loss for me.

Tapping YES, on the box, I felt the items inside the gauntlet flow into the material world in a stream of red, blue white and golden lights. The lights filling up the figure of the translucent image of the minion and I saw her gain what was human flesh and bones.

It was like seeing a pencil sketch being filled with colours with every part of them vibrant as the last. Skin that was white as snow, yet had hues of red that indicated the warm blood flowing within, lips pale and translucent were given the red colour of roses and a softness that seem to simply melt, hair that were but strands of blue light were given a golden glow bunched in a black ribbon. The armour was given form and metal as it wrapped her body in protection from forces beyond comprehension. Weapons of power were brought to reality as I saw swords, daggers and lance hanging of her body and waist waiting to be drawn into battle.

And lastly, I felt her being filled with power beyond measure, as every inch of her body flowed with magic, the red streams filling her with life and the golden stream seemed to go beyond simply empower the body of my minion.

Then in a brilliant flash of light the process was completed and I saw her in all her glory.

I don't know how long I kept staring at her but what I did know was that the figure before me was someone that in knew would always follow me to till the ends of time. The connection that I felt slowly establish between us was something I had no words for as the intense devotion I felt from her threatened to overwhelm my senses and being.

Gnarl had said that minions were loyalty incarnate and were devoted their very life and souls to serve the Overlord. I had not paid much stock to that when I had first heard it but now, now after feeling it I could not help but be in awe of it.

It also scare me to the bone of just how much control I had over the minions that my previous fears of them going out of control seem almost mote. Gnarl did say that minions with very wild instincts could go out of control and I knew now that it was certainly possible but…but I also knew that their instincts would always make them protect and serve me, even if they had to disobey my orders.

Yeah the only reason my minions would disobey me will be to protect me and their actions would always be for my own good too. That was the problem of having really devoted, near fanatical and Hyper-competent underlings. And I was going to lead an army of them.

Yeah this job just got a whole lot complicated.

I was broken out from my thoughts as I saw her, my minion, open her sea green eyes and with a smile greeted me.

" **Servant Saber, Artoria Pendragon, reporting for duty, my master."**

 **##################################**

 **AN: Yep this is a thing so what do you think of it. And yes Issei is being OOC but well Gnarl is pushing him to be an Overlord and his influence is not helping matters so yes This Issei won't be entirely the same as in cannon. Think of him as an OC if that help matters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Original version of Dragon Overlord Chapter 2 Discarded)**

 **Chapter 2: E3: Economics, Expositions and Envoys**

It had been two days since I had created Saber and currently I was testing out the limits of her body and the magical abilities I had given her. To be honest just looking at her stat sheet I knew that she was overpowered but funnily enough she was simply Level 1 like me.

 **Name:** Artoria Pendragon **Age:** N/A **  
Level: lv.1 EXP: 0%  
Class**: Hero **Race:** Minion  
 **Title** : Saber **  
HP: 53,675 HP Regen: 314.3 HP/sec  
MP: 41,865 MP Regen: 612.1 MP/sec  
STR*: 143  
AGI: 90  
INT: 121  
SKILL POINTS: 10**

 **Skills:**

 **[Minion Soul]-Passive- MAX LEVEL  
Description: The user possess Minion Soul, upon dying the soul of the user would automatically transfer to the Overlord, where the Overlord can use the soul to bring back the minion back to life or simply create a new body for the minion to inhabit. Minion Souls can also be used to enhance items and weapons they can still be given a body again though they would no doubt be weaker than before.**

 **[Multi-verse Adaption]- Passive- MAX LEVEL**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt any knowledge and skills and magic found in the multiverse and use them without any repercussion.**

 **[Dragon Heart]-Passive- MAX LEVEL  
Description: The user has a Hear of a Dragon which gives it increased HP regen, increased Mana reserves and increased Mana Regen.  
Passively Grants +300 HP regen per sec  
Passively Grants +600 MP regen per sec  
Passively Grants +50,000 HP  
Passively Grants +40,000 MP**

 **[Master of Arms]-Passive- Level: 32 EXP: 63.2%  
Description: This Skill allows the user to wield any modern and ancient weapons, from fire arms to melee weapons and other exotic weapons.  
Passively increases damage of all weapons by 128%.  
Passively increases accuracy of all ranged weapons by 64%.  
Passively increases the range of all ranged weapons by 4X.**

 **[Magical Resistance] Passive- MAX LEVEL  
Description: Lowers damage done my magical spells and reduces their effects.  
Passively Negates spells that are less than 20 levels above the users Level.  
Passively Reduces damage and effects of all magical spells by 80%.**

 **[Adaptive Armour & Weapon]- Passive- MAX LEVEL  
Description: Any weapons and amours worn by the user are affected by this skill. This skill makes armours more resilient to damage from attacks of the same nature and makes weapons more effective against their targets after successful hits, this skill affects both magical and physical attacks and defences. Can stack up to a maximum of 400% bonus for both attack and defence, the bonus is also permanent and extends to all future attacks and armours.  
Passively reduces damage done by enemy weapons or attacks by 4% per hit.  
Passively increases damage done the user using a weapon by 4% per successful hit.**

 **[Magical Enhancements] -Active Level: 9 EXP: 1.25% Mana cost: 400 MP per sec and additional 400 per sec for every 1 extra stage of enhancement.  
Description: The user can enhance their physical prowess by channelling raw mana through their body, not only does it increases your physical abilities but also creates a layer of defence around your body. The higher the level of this skill, the more they are able enhance their body using less mana.  
Actively: 1 stage = 37% enhancement and defence by 65% MAX Stages= 9**

The skills alone made Saber an army killer in her own right with her, with the last two skills being bullshitting OP. I had just given it to them thinking that they would not be so broken but they were and this skill was available to all my minions though they were nerfed quite a bit unlike the Hero classes that had the no bullshit bar.

I also had managed to learn the skills to so I was no less bullshit than them but hey no one said that Evil played Fair and Square and my job did say that I was an Evil Overlord.

I also knew that Artoria was going to grow stronger much, much stronger in the future and I was going to use her to lead the battle fronts of any major war that I was going to fight.

Which was why I was making sure the minions that she would lead were powerful in their own right yet something that could be used as cannon fodders too, it was a good thing that I had created a specific system for it and thus it was mostly a mote point when I could rack out bodies like no tomorrow.

Yeah, the system I created was a Von Neuman Style of minion creation, complete with its own building rate and creation speed.

"So master, are we going to start building up our forces?" Artoria asked as we headed to the hall where we were going to start creating the other minions.

I really wanted her to call me by my name but she was quite insistent on me being called master or alternately My Lord, but I knew that she was doing it in simple fun so there was that.

During the past two days I had found out that Artoria had quite the distinct personality switch between playful and stoic seriousness in an instant. I also found out that her personality was still shifting and changing subtlety over the days the more she interacted with me. it was a good thing that her outfit was not too revealing or else her playfulness sometimes were borderline erotic that would have been really hard for me to not give in to my not so innocent urges.

Yeah, it was a good idea that I did not create Tamamo no Mae as my first minion, barring the ridiculous cost in terms of resources, her body and personality might have forced me to commit an action that I would later regret.

Now this was quite hypocritical coming out of me as I was a well know pervert and would not have turned down the thought of doing it with a girl before but having sex with a girl and Saber was different. With a girl I knew I had their consent but with Saber, it simply felt like I was abusing her devotion towards me, a devotion that had simply being implanted inside her being upon her creation and not something that I had earned.

Yeah, I was not going to have sex with my minions if I could help it.

My love life had become quite complicated just by becoming an Overlord. I guess that was one downside of this job.

"Yes and we will also start expanding the tower into a proper castle once we have enough work force to do so." Really while I had managed to restore the tower to prime condition it was still a tower and as such I needed to expand it more if I wanted to keep a large army.

"I can't wait to see what the others would look like." Saber said clapping her hands and let out a stream of giggles. "I wonder if they would like to practice with me or would they simply give up before even facing me? Or who know what..." Saber ranted on, lost in her own world as she made conjunctions upon conjunctions on how the new minions would act and behave.

While Saber was lost in her own world I took my place in front of the main circles which would empower the items that would create the minions.

The items in question were small models of various units stored in glass dioramas, Gnarl put a specific charm on them that when placed on the ground and activated the models would transform into Totems, which would act as catalysts to create new minions. And the best part, I could create as many totems as I wanted to and use them to summon almost endless amounts of minions as long as I had the resources to do so.

It had been quite hard to get the models in Kuoh and I did not have quite much in the way of money and I did not want to use the gold and jewels I had willy-nilly before having a cover story for them. Gnarl had been quite insistent on that matter as he had told me about how past Overlords got into trouble because of using gold as currency in foreign land. While sometimes they went mostly unnoticed, other times it painted a huge target on their back, which I wanted to avoid for now.

I also did not know much about how to convert gold and jewels into usable money and I was also quite infamous in Kuoh that I could not just go into a jewellery shop and barter the gold and jewels without raising an alarm.

Thus I had to do with building custom models using the forge in the tower, which it turns out was a good idea, as I was able to create almost all the models I wanted. It just made me want to smack myself for not thinking about using it in the first place. Yeah it was pure stupidity on my part.

As I activated the circles the blue pop up box appeared in front of me, once again asking for my confirmation.

 **Would you like to create the following items?  
Mage Knight Totem (1)  
Necromancer Totem (1)  
Craftsman Totem (1)  
Ranger Totem (1)  
Valkyrie Totem (1)  
Druid Totem (1)  
Drake Totem (1)**

 **Total Cost: 10,000 Resources**

 **YES/NO**

Looking at the cost I thought that it was quite cheap, like really, really cheap compared to how much resources Artoria took to create her.

Tapping YES, I felt the circle empower the models and change their very being and function as they were twisted and turned and expanded and given tools to perform their new task.

Off to the side I saw Artoria stare at scene with a stoic expression, her right hand resting atop her sword while she used her left hand to give Gnarl a whack to the head as he was jumping about with joy. In the past two days I somehow felt like that Gnarl had transformed into Jaken in the presence of Artoria, he seemed a bit happier and more relaxed after Artoria came into being. I wonder why?

Leaving that thought aside I used Observe to look at the Description of the Totems.

 **Mage Knight Totem  
Description: The Totem of the Mage Knight used to create Mage Knights.  
Mage Knights are powerful melee and ranged minions capable of wielding a variety of weapons and commanding a variety of magic to lay waste to their enemies.**

 **Necromancer Totem  
** **Description: The Totem of the Necromancer used to create Necromancers.  
** **Necromancers are powerful casters that act as force multipliers by conjuring Spectral and Skeleton warriors, laying down crippling curses on the enemies and reviving fallen minions. Necromancers can even control dead bodies of enemies and learn their secrets of their bodies whether they be biological, magical or something more. They can also harvest souls and create blood orbs.**

 **Craftsman Totem  
Description: Totem of the Craftsman used to create Craftsmen.  
Craftsmen are master of various crafts, capable of creating various items from weapons to everyday items. They can even reverse engineer enemy crafts and technology whether they are scientific or magical in nature. On field and in battle Craftsmen can build a variety of turrets, towers, siege engines and more.**

 **Ranger Totem  
Description: Totem of the Ranger used to create Rangers.  
Rangers are expert archers and trackers, who are excellent at scouting. They also wield a variety of swords and daggers to engage in melee combat.**

 **Valkyrie Totem  
Description: Totem of the Valkyrie used to create Valkyries.  
Valkyries are warrior maidens that have excellent melee and range capabilities but excel in healing other minions and boosting allied minions capabilities with powerful blessings and create powerful magical defences.**

 **Druid Totem  
Description: Totem of the Druid used to create Druids.  
Druids are powerful casters attuned with nature and its primal forces. They can tame wild animals and plants and enhance their capabilities in the field and cast powerful Nature spells to wreak havoc on the field or to turn a barren land into a lush forest. **

**Drake Totem  
Description: Totem of the Drake used to create Drakes.  
Drakes are powerful lesser dragons, coming in a variety of shapes and sizes Drakes can fill a variety of roles as mounts for both aerial and ground assaults, and even act as amphibious scouts and mounts.**

Reading the description of the Totems I could truthfully say that it had surpassed my expectations by a long shot.

Using my gauntlet I selected the Mage Knight Totem and created a Mage Knight, which cost me only 10 resources and 2 Blank souls.

 **Mage Knight 'Lvl.1 Warrior'  
HP: 1,200  
MP: 600**  
 **Attack: 91-128  
Armour: 95  
Skills: [Minion Soul], [Multi-verse Adaption], [Lesser Adaptive Weapon and Armour], [Defend], [Mana Burn]**

The Mage Knight unlike its namesake was dressed more like a warrior than a mage or a knight, with thin flexible armour, which showed its ample figure quite well. Yes, it was female considering I based it off Fire Emblem Mage Knight Model. It had a sword strapped at its waist with a book and a bow at its back. All in all it looked nothing like a knight with what the lack of metal plate armour, but I knew well that the thin cloth like armour would be more than enough to protect the knight.

Its eyes also looked much duller than Artoria's too.

Looking at the skill list of the mage knight, I found that it was quite bare, hardly befitting of its name though it was understandable as I had yet to hash out a list of basic abilities that my minions would have. Still the skills that it had were more than enough, though I wonder what was the 'Level' all about.

Reckoning that it might be because of the Hero system and brushing that fact aside, I proceeded to create some more Mage Knights with some Necromancers in the mix.

 **Necromancer 'Lvl.1 Spellcaster'  
HP: 850  
MP: 1200**  
 **Attack: 41-58  
Armour: 10  
Skills: [Minion Soul], [Multi-verse Adaption], [Lesser Adaptive Weapon and Armour], [Raise Dead], [Conjure Warriors], [Undead Master], [Curses without End]**

The Necromancers cost 10 resource and 6 souls a piece, a bit expensive but considering their looked a bit different even though I had based them of the Warcraft ones. They did have their red and purple robes, but the robes now sported golden trims. Also instead of the cow bone like helmet, they wore white bone masks reminiscent of the masks that Assassin wore in Fate Zero, with two twisted horns sprouting from the sides. Their eyes seem a bit brighter than the footmen but were still duller compared to Artoria's, guess that the difference between Heroes and normal units would be quite prevalent.

The build time for each unit was shorter than expected, 7 seconds for the Footmen and 10 seconds for the Necromancers. Just the right build time I was expecting, I had really managed to go full Von Neuman.

Looking at things I had the groundwork of a powerful army and excellent General and a base of operation by which I could expand. Now if I could get an economy running I would have a good foundation for an empire, for that I would need allies or kingdoms to trade with and start amassing extra resources and start my search for my queens for my harem.

You know, come to think of it I have not been thinking much about my dream to become a Harem King lately, with what all the work I was doing to lay the groundwork for the empire. In fact I was not sure I had been up to my usual antics in school either with how damn tired I mostly was when I was back in Kuoh and mostly spend my time in the Heavenly Maid Café, that place was quite relaxing and peaceful, not to mention the cakes and coffee were simply divine.

Yeah I think it was time that I should focus on my dreams. I was going to explore what laid beyond the island and search out new lands.

"Hey Artoria what do you think about a little adventure?"

###############################

 **20 days later**

It had taken me quite some time to sort out all the supplies I was going to take with me and build a custom Airship, like the ones in RWBY, suited for my trip.

The Airship was filled to the brim with minions and extra totems that could easily be deployed at a moment's notice. With a variety of goods and items ranging from pottery and jewellery to some modern appliance that were given a magical treatment, it was funny how electricity could be so easily produced using a bit of rune work, and the rest was simply getting blueprints of some old appliances and work from there.

I also found out that I can convert my 'Resource' into actual materials like gold, silver, iron etc. with 1 Resource = 1000 unit converted material, regardless of the value of the converted material, which meant that I could get only 1000 unit iron and 1000 unit from 1 resource even if gold was much more valuable.

Gnarl explained to me why this was good as in some worlds Gold was hardly a precious metal with how soft and rare it was and metal like iron and copper were more valuable due to their availability and utility and the likes.

The unit was also quite vague and random as it could range from coins to bars depending on the converted material. Gold and silver would be in coins while iron would be bars which would somehow by some obscure reason and magic would correspond to the local unit using some sort of bullshit OP magic. As such in a place where gold coins were used 1 resource would give me 1000 gold coins of the highest quality and that would hold the same for silver and other metals.

No matter how much Gnarl dumb it down for me, I just could not wrap my head around that concept it was just too alien and mind bogglingly complex for me to understand right now. I guess that this was what it meant to be an empire in a multiversal scale. In a way I was filthy rich as hell by most standards but going by the standards of my predecessors I was but a pauper before a king.

Bullshit Overlord and their bullshit powers.

It also dawn to me just how expensive my minions were with Artoria costing more than the wealth of multiple nations combined. Yeah, even economically my predecessors were bullshit.

Leaving aside the utter brokenness of my predecessors, I decided to take Artoria with me in my tripe and gave Gnarl instructions on how to expand the tower and creating the additional rooms and structures need to sustain the castle. I had no doubt that when I return Gnarl would have rounded up the various magical creatures and plants and create multiple horror houses filled to the brim with them. And also turn the island into a large magical fortress which I was not thinking I should not ordered Gnarl to do so. Who knows what his definition of a magical fortress was.

Still steering the wheel of the Airship and guiding it through the clouds I not dwell much on the monstrosities Gnarl might be creating using the minions I had left behind. I just wanted to enjoy the white-sea that lay in front of me.

"Master," Artoria said as she came running from the deck below, "we have found a suitable landing place, I suggest that we land and start building up our base." Artoria said informing me of the situation.

"Good job Artoria." I said congratulating her, while the white-sea of clouds was beautiful I still had to focus on my mission to find new land and other civilisations. "Are there any nearby settlements?" I asked her; while it was good to have a landing base it would be better if there were some settlements nearby where I can get some info on the state of the land.

"Yes I am detecting a large city nearby. We should be able to get some information from there."

Now that was good news. It was time to see what crazy world this place was and what kind of inhabitants it had. I was sure that whatever place my predecessors visited would not be normal in any way.

Ordering the Craftsmen to start creating a small base and hide it, I took Artoria with me and some Mage knights and Craftsmen to the town. It was a good thing that Gnarl had given me ideas on how to start my empire and gather resources to sustain it. Due to the nature of my empire I did not necessarily conquer or rule over every world I came across. Sometime while a war of conquest was good other times it was better to lay low and simply do my own thing.

Commerce and trade was thus something that Gnarl said would be ideal for my situation until I had a really strong army and a central self sufficient capital up and running. War and conquest were not ideal currently as I still did not have a powerful sustainable army in any sense of the word, even if it was mostly my minions. I simply could not keep up with the losses of my troops and the amount of resource and time it would take to stabilize my conquered worlds would slowly by surely stretch my capabilities.

After all revolting citizens did not make good productive citizens of an empire, which with the whole Overlord thing I had, would be a major problem for me throughout my career as the Overlord. Gnarl had thoroughly ingrained that fact into my head as while most of the past Overlords were benevolent, wise and kind rulers, there were still revolts throughout the empire for one reason or the other. So yeah, revolts would be a constant for me.

Thus I was going the Evil Merchant rule and loot my enemies through trade and commerce. For this I had even read about quite a lot of books on trade and commerce to truly overpower my enemies. I just hope that I was able to put it into practice and make a mess of the local economy.

As we reached the village I went over my cover stories about why I was going to the village and why were we dressed like this. If it was a medieval fantasy or simply a medieval era world as it seemed like so far, I was simply going the merchant route and say that I came off a far off land. If it was a modern village or by a rotten luck a sci-fi setting, I was simply going to say that we were a travelling troupe of performers and entertainers. I did not have any weapons in the caravan apart from the ones the Mage Knights and Artoria had with my own weapons stored in the gauntlet, so I could easily pass it off as some weird quirk.

I just hope that it was not a sci-fi setting as that would ruin a l-

"Are those bunny ears I am seeing?" I asked out loud as I saw the inhabitants of the village sprout long rabbit ears from their head.

"Yes master, those are bunny ears that you are seeing." Artoria said confirming my observations.

"Gods be praised! I have found heaven!" I shouted to the heavens.

Screw acting like a gentleman or a slimy merchant. I was in a place filled with the dreams of boys and men. Real. Life. Bunny. Girls. Screw everything else.

"Are they really that special?" Artoria asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh my cute little minion let me tell you about the wonders of bunny girls." I said grabbing her shoulders, and Artoria for the first time since her creation had a nervous smile on her face.

############################

"…and that is why bunny girls are so cute." I finished my explanation on why bunny girls were big thing. "The sheer amount of cuteness they can generate is only matched by cat girls and the cute innocent side of the Tsunderes, though in my opinion only a masochist would go after flat chested Tsunderes, the amount of tsun they have is borderline abusive and cruel." Yep flat chested girls really had tough luck but they did have justice on their side to back it up. Sadly I am a plot guy and while I love all plot and justice even I had to say a Tsundere with plot was more appealing to me.

Sorry Lady Hinagiku, this lowly guy can't follow you till the end and screw you Louise, your first impression and extreme tsun will never endear me to your dere side.

"Master my head hurts…" Artoria drawled, as her eyes looking like swirls with the way they were spinning, my other minions were already out cold leaving me with a confused as hell Artoria.

It was a sight that saddened my heart. I should have known that they were still not ready for the great truths of life. Alas, the damage was done and I just hope that they would recover from it.

After that little incident, the rest of the trip was okay as the guards believed my cover story and did not cause much fuss about my minions. It seemed that they were quite familiar with humans too, which was good as I did not want to deal with a first contact scenario.

After renting an inn and storing my goods I went to check out the village, whose name I found out was Greenwood, to see if there were any plots of land or shops I could buy or rent and also check out the goods they were selling. Artoria decided to stay in the inn for now and clear her head, if I was in any danger she would just be a call away and it was not like I could not defend myself too. So with that I began my search.

So far no one seem too keen on selling any land or shop to me or even give one on rent, which was understandable as I was an unknown to them. There were also no guilds of any sorts too so I was not able to get an extensive information about the trade of the land. So far most of the goods and items I saw were mundane in nature and mostly dealt with clothing and food with very few luxury items, which opened up an avenue of market that I could exploit with better quality of food with superior storage capacity and cheap fashionable clothes. I also had inkling that the medical knowledge of the world might be a bit behind mine, so that was another avenue I could exploit for now. In any case cheap medicine and medical treatment were always a good way to increase goodwill and reputation, provided said medicine and treatment were up to par.

For now I was going to limit myself to this avenues till I had a better idea of the market and then only decide to flood them with more exotic goods, after that I would not only be rolling in cash but women too.

"Ahhh…" I sighed in contentment "…it is good to be a greedy slimy merchant."

"You know mister saying things like that is a good way to ruin one's business." I heard a feminine voice say from behind.

Turning around I was greeted to an extremely familiar sight.

In front of me was Cecilia Alcott, in all her blond drilled hair glory with a bunny ears on top of her head. It was a really bizarre sight that made me question whether I was hallucinating or not. if I was it was a good hallucination even though the clothes Cecilia was wearing should have been different than the medieval clothes she was wearing.

"My eyes are up here Mister." Cecilia said as she grabbed my cheeks and forced me to stare away from her bountiful chest. Was Cecilia always this bold and crass in the show? My memories are quite hazy about it.

"I can't believe dad wants to make a deal with a sleaze like you." Cecilia said as she started dragging me to a nearby shop and damn was this girl strong. Are all huntresses like this? Because I have to state again how damn strong she was, despite her lithe appearance.

"Yo, dad I brought the boy you ask me to bring." Cecilia shouted as we entered the shop.

The shop was a general shop housing a variety of items for sale, from clothes to even weapons that were neatly displayed in racks.

"So this is the lad that has been causing trouble since morning." A large figure that tower before me said in a booming voice.

Said figure appearance would be firmly be entrenched in the depths of my mind as it was a figure I never thought I would see in my life outside of the anime and manga.

The figure of Scarron stood before me in all his feminine glory with a pair of bunny ears for extra mental scarring.

I was horror stuck at seeing the bulging muscles and large masculine figure and abs squeezed into a maid outfit and deep red lipstick and makeup on the chiselled out face with sharp features.

"Mother…I can be a husband anymore…"

"Oi, oi don't go dying on me yet…" a beautiful voice called out to me, alas bye, bye sweet maiden I can feel the heat from the fiery pits warm my soul.

"Dad, get some water…and hurry he is saying crazy things…"

#######################

I did not think that I would be doing my first business deal drenched head to toe in water and before a large man who had found his inner girl and a bunny girl with attitude.

Said pair names were believe it or not Scarron and Cecilia Valentine. No relation to the Scarron from familiar of zero and Cecilia from RWBY, which I now think about it was a good thing, as I could keep being a slimy merchant.

I thought about drying myself with my magic but I felt that I would need to have a cool head for the coming negotiation, what with the weird participants.

"Sorry about that." Cecilia apologised "I used a bit too much water."

'You could apologise for scarring me for life.' I bit back the retort, trying to stay calm as possible.

Of frak it, the Horror, oh the HORROR, I will have nightmares about it for a long time.

And oddly enough I am remembering the words 'Awaken My Masters', in my mind. Yeah, the pillar men are surely going to visit me in my dreams to do double the damage.

I know karma is a bitch but isn't this a bit too much?!

"There is nothing to be sorry about it, I was feeling a bit hot and almost had a stroke, it is your timely intervention that saved me." I sprouted out with the most fake smile I could conjure. Yep I was using sarcasm and false politeness I am really not in the right mind right now.

Surely enough I heard Cecilia mumble about something more than just heat getting to me.

"Anyways lad, now that you are better, albeit still wet, I wanted to inform you to cease your questioning and investigations. You are making a lot of people uneasy with your questions." Scarron said sounding quite serious.

Was I really causing that much trouble? I thought I was quite polite with my questions, though I guess too much politeness could make others nervous but maybe I was just too forward with my approach.

"Ah, sorry about that, I apologise for all the inconvenience I may have caused." I apologised sincerely, better to correct my mistakes now than make a massive blunders later. "It's just that I am quite new to this land and I was just trying to see if I could set up shop here. So I was just making some enquiries."

Scarron nodded in understanding but he also had a thoughtful expression on his face. did he realise something that I was missing?

"Say lad where are you from?"

And here was the question I was waiting for.

"I am from a far of land called Yamato, it is an island nation that is quite far from here." I said, it was not a lie per say, as one of Japan's old names was Yamato, which had fallen into disuse. "I set of to explore new lands and build my own fortune. But with how far I had travel and the storms I encountered I was not able to properly map out my way here and had to settle down in a nearby island before I could come to this place. As such I fear it would be years before I could go home again without proper planning and resources. Which is why I was so forward in my enquiries, I once again ask for forgiveness in this matter." I said bowing my head in apology.

You know I was suddenly feeling Chinese with how crafty and flowery and polite my speech was. Those Chinese really know how to be crafty yet appear humble at the same time. My Japanese pride is really taking a beating right now.

Damn Chinese they had a monopoly on being slimy merchants but this proud son of Nippon is not going down without a fight.

"While I think that there is more to your story than that, I will give you the benefit of doubt for now. Why such a fine specimen like you should not be left alone. Why don't you come and work for Madam Sacrrone and stop trying to search for a place to work." Scarron said dramatically winking at me for super effective scarring effect.

"Sorry madam but this young drake's heart carves the heart of princess and queens, not a pure maiden like you. Alas I am afraid the depths of my debauchery and greed are just too much for such a pure maiden to be corrupted by." I replied in an equally dramatic tone.

'Ah goodbye sweet sanity, you were a dear friend.'

"OH BLESSED MAKER! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" Cecilia screamed in horror seeing our act.

Sorry little bunny, you can't escape the insanity. Come, come to us, we have sweet corn soup with carrot vegetable sticks and sweet chilli sauce.

"Young lad, while the depths of your greed are too much for a maiden like me, which is a great shame. I feel that from the same depth of greed and debauchery, you will change bring great changes to this world, which is why I am going to help you find a plot of land for you to build you shop." Scarron said with the scariest grin on his face, it was at that moment I felt like I was dealing with a devil in the guise of a human.

Bah! I am the Big Bad Overlord here, "State your terms Mademoiselle." I said challenging him with my own grin.

And with that a battle of wits ensued between a dragon and a rabbit.

#####################

 **2 weeks later**

It took Scarron a whole week to get me a suitable plot of land to set up my shop. The plot was at the edge of the village and far from the market and the village gates. It was not an ideal place to set up shop but the sheer size of the plot of land was worth it.

The next week my craftsmen went about building the shop and the storehouse. It was at this moment I realise how broken as hell my craftsmen were in terms of support capabilities, with how fast they were able to not only build the shop but paint, decorate and stock it with all sorts of items.

In the end the shop that I ended up with was less of a shop and more a mall with multiple small shops in the building. I had just intended to create a three storeyed building for my shop which would have been luxurious enough but my craftsmen had taken that idea to new heights, literally. The floors were very large in height giving me more room and space for my goods and with the large plot of land that I got, it ended up being almost like a small manor.

My shop was build reminiscent of old Chinese architecture with red, white and golden paint adorned the walls with large statues of wing dragons stood at the entrance of the gates.

While it looked luxurious and grand, I had been aiming for a more humble appearance so that I could convince others of the cheapness of my goods, which was going to be hard considering how grandiose my shop looked like.

"I still can't believe that you were able to build this in a week." Cecilia said as she stood outside the shop and admiring its beauty, while this was not the first time she had visited my shop. She really seemed to be taken in by the novelty of the place.

"Yep, my craftsmen did good work and just yesterday finished arranging everything for business." I said admiring the handiwork of my minions, when I told them to move, they MOVED. I wonder just how good the others were as well.

"Well anyway, let's get you the items you need." I said starting a general tour of the shop for Cecilia.

Each floor had been divided into multiple sections, with the ground floor having more common items like food, clothes and everyday household items like kitchenware, etc. The second floor was reserved for medical items and a small clinic. While the third floor would have luxury items like gems and jewellery, weapons and armours and other assorted goods.

"So, I have only 21,456 Denari." Cecilia said as she handed me the silver coins, which was a lot considering the local exchange rates.

The local coins used were Soruda, Denari, Sink and Suwani. With the current exchange rates being 121 Soruda = 1 Denari, 88 Denari = 1 sink and 5 Sink = 1 Suwani. It was a headache keeping track of the exchange rates but well that was that.

Most of my items only cost a few Soruda and I wanted to deal in Soruda mostly due to how numerous they were and how easily I could rack up enough Soruda to reach the 1000 unit mark and convert it into a resource unit.

But well 21,476 Denari was not a small amount either. It was more than enough for the items Cecilia was asking and more, with the 15% discount Scarron had wriggled out from me. That guy despite his jolly good behaviour and appearance was a vicious bastard in negotiation or I was just that bad at negotiating. Still the difference was not much considering how cheap most of my goods were. It would be the high end good that I would later bring on that would help Scarron make a killing. For now he just had to settle for a small profit.

"I still can't believe you have this much item in stock. What were you thinking when you set out on your journey? Were you planning on establishing a nation?" Cecilia asked me rhetorically, knowing that I would not give an honest answer.

While I was trying to be sincere as my name, I still had some secrets that I could not share at this point of time and honestly my behaviour was quite suspicious if one were to look at it from an outsider's point of view.

"Well I was setting out to find my own fortunes and I didn't know how long or how hard it would be so I just grabbed what I thought best and gathered enough materials and craftsmen to set up suitable production facilities to keep manufacturing my goods. So there." I replied with a shrug, honestly the trash manufacturing tools Gnarl had given us were simply OP for a medieval setting. Sure the tools took time to fully manufacture a finished product unlike an instant like the forge but they could be done in minutes and in large amounts too. Even modern machinery fell short against the tools as the total time from resource gathering to end product was but hours and that was only because of the time it took for the resource to arrive.

The tools worked in simple manner have a blueprint of an item and have the required resources on hand and you would have the product in a matter of minutes. The only downside was that it was not too resource efficient compared to the trash forge and the tools could only be tailored to one type of product. One tool could only produce weapons while another could only produce clothes and so on, another downside of the tools was that I could not alter an existing blueprint and could only enter a new blueprint if I wanted a variation that's not all the tools could only store up to 50 blueprints at a time which for clothes was too less.

It was a good thing my craftsmen were quite skilled at their work and could almost match the tools in terms of production capabilities. Yep my craftsmen were broken economic support minions.

"Well that is good for you and bad for your competitors, which sadly my father is one." Cecilia sighed no doubt wondering that they would soon go out of business and lose their only source of income or become a subsidiary store for my business. Which I honestly did not want to see it happen, I liked Scarron but I did not want to become his boss anytime soon but I knew it would soon happen due to my monopoly over my products that would make it almost inevitable.

I wonder if I can recreate a certain restaurant with Scarron at the helm again. That might make things much more amendable. I knew that Cecilia would be quite the heartbreaker in that maid outfit.

"What's with those lecherous eyes Ise?" Cecilia said snappishly, I must have been staring again but damn did the mental image bring joy to my heart. Yep I was an unrepentant lecher.

"Nothing just imagining you in a certain dress."

"Well then keep fantasising Ise you will never see me wearing any of the perverted outfits you have in mind."

"I would not be so sure about that because it won't be me who is going to make you wear the uniform." I said with a grin. My words must have been a bit cryptic for her as Cecilia did not seem to get what I was hinting at but she was looking at me more suspiciously. "Oh and you better hurry Artoria will be back soon."

Hearing Artoria's name Cecilia's face went pale white in fear. Now while Artoria and Cecilia had hit off well, Artoria was a bit too physical and would love to give Cecilia head pats and rubs which while seemed innocent were a bit too damn effective on Cecilia who sometimes let out really erotic moans, there was also the fact that Artoria was deceptively strong despite her small frame and her hugs were inescapable vice grips making it difficult for Cecilia to run and would result in her becoming a gibbering mess most of the time.

So it was understandable that Cecilia had very complex feelings about the White Lily Princess.

Not staying long to subjugate herself to Artoria's affections, Cecilia hightailed it out of the shop shouting at me to send the orders.

Really that girl had no manners.

Oh well, I would sic Artoria on her later on to teach her a lesson. For now I better get go greet the other customers.

"Welcome to Kuzunoha, how may I help you?"

###################################

Slowly the months began to flow by and the popularity of Kuzunoha began to increase. And I learned one flaw of my strategy to earn money and convert them into resources, which I found was a bad idea as it left me with almost no change that I could return to the customers not to mention that it was bad idea to make a portion of minted currency vanish from the market.

While the effects were not immediate the long term consequences would be quite severe, which Gnarl pounded that particular lecture about circulation of currency and its effect on economy into my head, literally.

Yep I was not going to forget that bit so soon.

Which was why, I was now trying to maximise my profits and build up capital to set up new shops and get some mining rights to a nearby mountain range.

I was now going to go for maximum benefits using great buying power to virtually increase the amount of resources I could get. Iron I found was easily convertible into resource and it was helping me gain quite a lot of profit with the broken resource conversion system I had. I was searching for cheaper alternatives but for now iron seemed to work best.

Back to the state of my business, it had grown quite well over the months and I was even starting to export my products to other villages and cities and raking in profits.

I was also able to get lots of mining rights and sold them after setting up the mines to others, which were mostly mines of common metals, I kept the silver and gold mines to myself. Even after selling quite a lot of the mines I noted that the output was not reaching even my least optimistic estimates which led me to lend some hand in helping develop mining techniques for the locals which was still quite a lot more inferior than my own mining technique as I was free to exploit the land with the judicious use of magic.

This had given me my first taste of investments and the glaring flaw of the magic in this land.

Yes this land had magic and at first I was quite giddy about it but after sometime my fascination with the local magic waned as I found that they could only produce a few sparks of lightning and a small flickering flame. Yeah, these guys were really hopeless with magic. I was now in the process of investigating whether it was simply a racial trait or there was something more to their magical system. It was a good thing that I had a broken skill which let me use magic without repercussion or else things would have been very ugly.

Leaving that aside, after helping with the mines I found out that there was a lot of other industries that needed a lot of development to truly grow and expand. As things were I was just going to take complete monopoly of the entire country's economy in a few months' time which was simply begging the Royal Family to come and force me to hand over my assets to them which I would naturally refuse and start a coup or pull out too early in the game.

Thus I tried my best to invest in businesses, shops and industries and help them develop the best I could to simply take out the heat from me. The goodwill and the prestige I was earning due to this was simply a welcome side effect. Honestly it was simply painful of how easy it was to make profit in this world using my knowledge and resources. Gnarl had even pointed out that I would have to a total idiot or hated by the gods, fate and lady luck to not be a successful merchant in this world.

Greenwood was now a centre of trade and commerce with many young traders and merchants coming to the now growing city to trade with the local traders and Kuzunoha. This was because I focused most of my investments in Greenwood first and I was running multiple experimental projects to boost the industries of Greenwood. Since Kuzunoha was centred here I was sure I could deal with potential fallout of a resulting failed venture, though Gnarl had pointed out that due to difference in the local economies I would have to careful exporting my successful experiments.

Yeah being a Merchant was really hard thank god for the long list of economic theories and blunders of Earth which had guided me so far.

It was really draining sometimes but looking at the now beautiful city of Greenwood, I could say that it was worth it. I just wish that it did not involve so much paperwork.

####################

 **Imperial Palace, Demoria, Niskeria**

Tyuule, Queen of the Niskeria and the Warrior Bunny Race, was having difficulty believing the sudden prosperity her nation had been experiencing over the past few months. While like many monarch Tyuule would have been proud of it she was not as it was not the results of her handiwork but the results of the strange actions of a mysterious human merchant.

Issei Hyoudou, owner of the now famous company Kuzunoha, had become a household name in just a matter of months as he brought untold prosperity to the nation.

A virtual stranger in a strange land the boy no older than 16 years had manage to set up a trade empire whose influence had grown to threaten even the influence of the Royal family. The boy through his actions had garnered so much goodwill and prestige that her advisors feared that a coup was imminent in the near future unless she was able to tie the boy's loyalty to the Royal family. A concern that she thoroughly shared with her advisors but what nagged her mind was how in the name of all things holy, was he able to gather so much power in so little time and just what were his goals.

Thus she had sent out orders to investigate the boy and report all his past and present actions to her, so that she and her advisors could make heads or tail out of it.

"So after reading the reports on Issei Hyoudou's actions can anyone say how he did it and just what are his goals?" Tyuule asked her council, while she had also read the reports there were so many things that she was finding hard to comprehend. "Any theories? Any ideas? Anything?"

Her council was silent giving her no answers, though in the corner she saw her spymaster, Zevran, looking around to see if the others had to offer anything of value. He was always a believer of checking out the terrain first and playing your cards last so that he would always know whether his bag of tricks was needed and had something to counter the opponent with.

Tyuule thought that Zevran was just being too passive and reactive instead of the proactive approach a spymaster should have, though she acknowledge that in his line the work was never done and shifted without end.

"Zevran." Tyuule called out her spymaster motioning him to lay down his findings, the groans her advisors let loose was understandable as they always thought the former assassin as someone who was just too wild and brash, despite his age and experience.

"You honour me, your majesty." Zevran said with a low bow. "Your benevolence is only surpassed by your beauty."

"Get on with it Zevran." One of the councilman shouted to which Tyuule agreed, she was not in the mood to deal with Zevran's antics at this time.

Muttering about unromantic old men, Zevran began detailing all his findings to the queen, some of which her spies had missed in between.

"Issei Hyoudou a human boy made his first recorded appearance in the small border town of Greenwood, where he set up shop and began his trade operations. He then proceeded to sell his wares at a very cheap rate despite its quality which hints at a very good production capabilities which far outstrips anything we have at unprecedented levels. After securing his base and trade, the boy quickly began to expand his trade by exporting his goods to the nearby villages and even the nearby border towns of other nations.

An interesting bit to note is that almost all caravans that the Kuzonoha has been part of has been able to successfully drive off bandits and thieves and the guards that Kuzonoha provides for thier caravans have even managed to destroy several bandit camps and capture some well known bandits too like Magrager and Huntsman Dane, which in turn has made the roads much more safer for other traders too. A major point of note is that in all this incursion and raids the Kuzonoha have not faced a single casualty yet, even when they have stormed several bandit strongholds, most notebly the Voltovis Stronghold.

After trading for several weeks the Kuzonoha bought thier first store in the border town of Valris in the Empire and in the next few weeks they bought several other stores and warehouses and began to establish branches across the border towns and have even managed to set up shops and branches in several important trade centers of not only Niskeria but also of the nearby mercantile nations and even the Empire.

After establishing these branches Hyoudou has gone on an investing spree buying several mines and making several deals with various merchants in the towns where Kuzonoha and thier Craftsmen have been teaching several merchant, farmers and villagers new techniques and helping them develop new tools to increase thier overall production capabilities, which admittedly is still far behind that of Kuzunoha.

Personality wise, the boy is surprisingly honest and naive which has helped him gain quite a lot of following too, even though he is also a total sleaze and one of the most daring pervert I have ever seen. While I am a certified pervert myself even I dare not share my passions about the feminine graces like he is does."

Tyuule did not know whether she should be smile at the fact that Zevran admitted someone is better than him at something or be mortified at the said someone was a bigger pervert than Zevran. No, scratch that it was mortifying news no matter how you look at it. Though seeing Zevran pout was almost worth it, almost.

She also digested the news and information of not only the trade and production capabilities of Kuzunoha but also of thier 'Guards' who were not only strong enough to defeat and capture well known bandits like Magrager but also storm the Veltovis Stronghold without suffering any casualties. While Magrager and his band numbered only a measly 20, the tactics and traps they employed had given the army headaches for the past five years during which Magrager had slain quite a lot of warriors from across the continent.

As for the Veltovis Stronghold, well it was a stronghold alright which the Searing Hawks bandits had called home for the past forty years and its defenses had whether wars and sieges that would made even the Empire falter in its steps. So, for a mere trading company to have such a strong private army was not a comforting thought.

"And what do you think he is after?" Tyuule questioned Zevran trying not to think of deviant behavior of her latest problem.

"Profit of course." Zevran said like it was the most obvious fact in the world. "Come on it is just that simple and obvious. The boy is a merchant and he is simply trying to make as much profit as he can."

"But that does not explain why he is helping develop our industries and trade." One of the councilmember shouted at Zevran.

"Well that is because by developing the industries and trade he is creating more jobs which in turn help people become rich and the more rich they are the more money they would have, and the more money they have the more items they can buy from Kuzunoha which in turns make the boy more richer than ever. After all, why play in the thousands when you can play by the millions?" Zevran said as he explained his reasoning, which Tyuule had to admit made so much sense.

"Though I would like to add that while wealth and prosperity is good, it also breeds greed and corruption which we will have to keep in check least our nation turns into a den of debauchery. Also our nation is become prosperous sooner or later we will have to open up trade deals with other nations to keep them from attacking us in jealousy and spite. While our economy as of now would allow us to maintain a sizable army with some of the best equipment, sheer numbers would sooner or later worn us down." Zevran said warning them of the situation which Tyuule realised was not simply one that concerned only her own nation.

Tyuule saw that while her own nation was becoming prosperous, other mercantile nations would be beginning to suffer from the loss of trade they would be experiencing sooner or later. Some of which were allied to the Empire and part of its territories. The Empire after the slave revolt a few years back had been attacking independent nations for slaves, and Tyuule knew that her race of Warrior Rabbits were seen as prime targets for the slave trade.

The loss of trade and tribute from its mercantile territories might just be the excuse the Empire need to wage war with her nation and force her people into slavery.

Great, not only did she have to worry about a possible coup but also about a possible war with the Empire. The human boy was really causing a lot of trouble for her.

"Good point Zevran, Council members see which nations are willing to trade with us and what we can do to convince other nations to open trade routes to us. In the mean time I also want envoys to be sent to the Kuzunoha and summon Issei Hyoudou to the court. We will need his input on what resources we have in our nation and of our own trading capabilities, which I loath to admit we are in the dark about. The boy has changed this nation's economy so much that we don't even know what resources we have in abundance. Trade deals thus will have to be done with his advice." For now Tyuule did not know what to ultimately do with the boy. Killing him was out of question as it would no doubt lead to a drastic collapse of her nation's economy in the fallout of his death.

The boy was just making so many changes in so little time that only he ultimately knew what the changes would lead to and what unseen goals and results he was thriving for. His death would put a stop to those changes and developments under his care which if not handled carefully would cause a disaster on a scale that had been unseen in her nation history. So for now she was going to keep the boy alive and make use of his talents the best she could.

While making him give input on the future trade deals would no doubt give the boy too much power, Tyuule also saw this as a way to not only monitor the boy but subtlety bind the boy to her nation and gain his loyalty too.

The boy was a self-proclaimed pervert and had declared that he wanted to have a Harem of beautiful women which while distasteful Tyuule would be easily able to grant by offering him some choice slaves for his 'harem'. He was also greedy too so some subtle concessions and bribery could also go a long way too. if those two methods did not work, well, she would just have to convince him in _other_ ways.

Grimacing at those dark thoughts Tyuule could not help but feel that sometimes been a Queen was simply not worth it, not when it made her think of using slavery as a means to an end.

The next day the envoys were sent with her message in their hands. Now all that was left was to wait, to wait and watch how the pieces fell.

############################

The next day Zevran hitched a ride with the envoys heading to Kuzunoha, he wanted to meet with the boy face to face who had cause his Queen quite a lot of headaches even if all he was doing was helping his nation prosper.

Yep it was a very strange situation where Zevran was not all too happy about his nation's prosperity. It really made him question the sanity of the world.

It was strange yet exciting at the same time, a mystery that was quite simple yet complex in ridiculous ways, something that was perfect for a spy like him. Zevran wondered when the last time he had faced something like this and the answer was simple.

'Never'

Yes, never had he faced or seen something of this nature and it was something that he would never experience again.

'The boy is surely turning out to be more interesting than I thought' Zevran mused as he flipped through the stack of documents that contained information on the boy. Most of them were useless as they were not as detailed as he would have liked but they did contain bits of data that would allow him to find the boy in Greenwood.

"Hmm, the Charming Fairies, I wonder if I can really find some fairies there."

###################

Zevran hand could not stop twitching as he sat in one of the tables waiting for Issei Hyoudou to come. The sight he had seen upon entering this 'Café' would always be with him even if he wanted to forget it and lock it deep within his mind, it was both pleasant and horrifying which really made Zevran question his own manliness.

'Come on boy, get here fast least the owner of this establishment get me aquatinted with my inner maiden.' Zevran thought than groan as he realised just what he was thinking about. 'I am already infected by it. Maker, help me.'

Sitting in the table and trying to enjoy his tea, Zevran waited for Issei Hyoudou as reports had it that the boy like to visit the Café regularly to have a nice cup of tea and flirt with the waitresses. Zevran could also see why the boy liked it too, the tea was outstandingly good and the waitresses were all kind and polite and looked incredibly beautiful in those really short maid outfits. It was a real shame that Zevran could not enjoy it to the fullest especially with the Owner giving him spine chilling looks.

It took another 10 minutes or so but Issei Hyoudou had finally come to the Café just like the reports said and Zevran had to bite back the urge to sigh in relief at seeing the boy.

The boy looked fairly ordinary despite being a foreigner, with brown hair and eyes, being as tall as an average person he looked nothing special even when his clothes indicated otherwise.

Zevran saw the boy interact with the waitresses namely one going by the name Cecilia. They seemed to be quite close if their casual conversation was anything to go by it might be something he could use as leverage later on, but he would first have to determine whether it was worth it.

"…and finally get me a Strawberry Shortcake, Cecilia." Zevran heard the boy give his order.

"And do you want some elixir to go with that too." the waitress said in a very sarcastic manner, making Zevran question the depths of their relationship, they seemed to be really, really close if they could act like that in public.

"Ouch what has gotten you today Cecilia?" Issei asked in confused manner.

It was a lovers' quarrel it seems. Yeah it was going to be good entertainment.

"What has gotten into me? Nothing, Nothing is wrong with me _Hyoudou-san_ , I mean it's not like I had to spend the last few days being a dress up doll for your little Lioness and had to suffer her tender ministrations." The girl said in a very, very sweet voice. It was so sweet that Zevran had to suck a lemon to counteract the sickly sweetness. Scary did not come close to describe the sweetness the girl was emitting from her voice. "And it's not like someone here, who I would not mention _but is sitting in front of me,_ abandoned me to the enduring the torturing cuddles of his minion. Nope there is nothing wrong with me apart from the intense humiliation, embarrassment and shame inflicted upon me." The girl said slamming her hands on the boy's table and pounced on him screaming curses, with the table vanishing under a cloud of dust, making Zevran think 'Where did that much dust come from?'

Zevran did not know what exactly happened next but it included lots of screaming, shouting, some tea and cakes and finally some moaning. When the dust cloud settled Zevran saw the boy patting the now red face waitresses as she did her best not to moan under his ministration, if her angry face was anything to go by.

'Did the boy not know how sensitive their ears were?' Really, the boy was openly touching the girl's ears when even Zevran had to admit he would not do so in public as it was a very intimate sign of affection. 'The boy really is a deviant.' Zevran concluded as he saw the boy pat the girl.

After sometime the café return to normal after that really…inappropriate scene.

Seeing that the boy enjoy his meal Zevran thought that it was best to approach him now. So going up to his table Zevran introduced himself.

"Hello Mister Hyoudou, I am Zevran Zabenni and I have an important matter to discuss with you." Zevran said with a charming smile on his face, 'Let's see what makes you tick.'

#######################

 **AN: Yes, merchants are greedy evil bastards and thus it is a good profession for a budding Overlord.**


End file.
